


The Sunshine - Orange

by Lemonshake



Series: Colours and Prisms [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ITS NOT AMONG US I SWEAR-, Implied Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Orange is the Second Eldest.
Relationships: Orange & Black, Orange & Green, Orange & Purple, Orange & Red, Orange & Yellow & Blue
Series: Colours and Prisms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059326





	The Sunshine - Orange

Orange is the Second Eldest.  
He Likes Playing sports and Hanging out with the Second Youngest of His siblings, Purple!  
(Don’t tell the Others but he likes her more than the others, By just a bit!)

\---

Orange Is the Second Eldest.  
Black and Father are arguing again.  
(They don’t care what Either he or Purple looks like!)

\---

Orange Is the Second Eldest.  
Red Found a Cat!  
(The Cat’s Name is Yuki. It really likes Him.)

\---

Orange Is the Second Eldest.  
Blue and Yellow Asked him to play dolls!  
(They made up a story about a Girl Pirate and a Princess Falling in love.)

\---

Orange is the Second Eldest.  
He Likes Listening to Green when he Plays the Piano!  
(Green’s Songs have really Strange Titles Though.)

\---

Orange is the second Eldest.  
Black has been… Doing something.  
(He Keeps looking at me with a glint in his eyes. It's Bad.)

\---

Orange Is the Second eldest.  
What does Black want?  
(Oh, Dinner! Wait… We have a shed?)

\---

Orange Is the Second Eldest.  
He’s Scared of water.  
(He Would never have done that! He promises.)

\---

Orange Was the second Eldest.  
His Memory is Spotty.  
(Water Is Scary.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was Just very Proud of this.  
> I'm def gonna write more.


End file.
